Mistakes
by emilymushimaro
Summary: When Juvia comes back from a mission, not only did something happen then but she secretly found out that Gray and Lucy where dating. Her heart is broken and she is soon to committe suicide. Will Gray be able to fix his mistakes before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

_"Wait no please! Juvia will do anything just please don't harm Fairytail!"_

_"Anything you say?" a voice whispered. _

_"Yes anything!"_

_"Okay then well you must leave Fairytail in approximately one week forever." _

_Juvia looked down. "Alright I'll do it._

**Present time**

The guild was as crazy as it could ever get, but one certain water mage was acting weird ever since she came back from her mission. "Is there something wrong Juvia?" the take over mage asked. Juvia looked up and faked a smile. "Juvia is fine, she is just not feeling right today. Juvia may be exhausted from her mission." Mira didn't look to convinced but decided to stick with it anyway. "Okay but if there is anything wrong, come to me." Mira protested. Juvia looked at her and slowly nodded.

Gray was now dating Lucy but was in his usual daily routine. Right now he is at the request bored looking for a mission. "Hmm which one should I pick today?" Gray said to himself. Gray turned to his right and saw Juvia standing at the request bored with a blank expression. "Juvia...?" Gray called out to her but she didn't respond. "JUVIA?" Gray tried once more raising his voice. Juvia jumped and turned to Gray. "Oh Juvia's sorry Gray... Is there anything you need?" Juvia asked. Gray raised an eyebrow and thought, wouldn't Juvia usually call me Gray-sama? "Well I was just wondering if you are ok. You seem pretty out of it today." Juvia turned her back towards him. "Juvia's fine!" Juvia protested and started to walk away.

Juvia walked out of the guild as it started to rain. She looked up. _The sky is so sad... Why does it have to show my emotions?_ Juvia thought. She sighed and sat in the rain.

After a few minutes of plain silence Gray suddenly came back with eyes wide. _What the hell?_ He thought. Gray decided to go and get a drink. He placed himself on a chair opposite from Mira. "Hey Gray what can I get you?" Mira asked. Gray looked on the table and put his hands below his chin. "Is there something wrong with Juvia?" Gray asked. Mira raised an eyebrow. "You noticed to?" Gray just slowly nodded. "Well let's just say it has started raining... Which could possibly mean one thing..." Mira stated. Gray looked out of a window and thought. Juvia..

Juvia got back up and thought of something ridiculous. _Maybe if Juvia kills herself then maybe Fairytail will be safe.._ Juvia nodded her head in approval to herself. She quickly rain all the way back to Fairy hills.

Cana quickly ran up to Mira. "MIRA!" Cana shouted. Mira jumped in shock. "W-what is it Cana?" Mira asked. "Something bad is going to happen to Juvia. I was reading my cards and all of a sudden I could see a water mage..." Cana stopped when all the colour drained from her face. "W-what? Cana tell me!" Mira yelled. "K-kill herself..." Cana whispered. Mira's eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh no..." Gray could hear everything just fine. But when he heard the last two words he turned all white.

_Kill herself..._

_Juvia...kill...herself..._

_Juvia is going to kill herself..._

Gray quickly got up and walked over to Cana. "Are you sure Cana?!" Gray panicked. Cana looked away as she crossed her arms. "Yeah my cards have never been wrong. But I know something bad is going to happen to Juv-" Cana didn't have time to finish. Gray ran straight out of the guild and ran down the streets. "JUVIA!" Gray yelled. He worried so much. _Why would she kill herself?.._ he thought.

Juvia went into her apartment and straight to the kitchen. She opened a draw and grabbed her knife. She sat down in the bathroom and whispered, "Juvia will always miss Fairytail."  
She place the knife on her wrist and slowly started slicing the skin. "AHH!" Juvia screamed quietly. She moved the knife down and started the next mark. "Itai!" Juvia yelled.

Gray kept running. "There is only one place where she would be." Gray thought out loud. Fairy hills..

Gray eventually went up Fairy hills and knocked on Juvia's door. "JUVIA you in there?"

Juvia had cut 5 marks on each wrist already. She stopped when she heard a certain ice mage, _G-gray?..._

Gray kept knocking.. "I guess I have no other choice." Gray stepped back and punched the door full force. The door slammed into Juvia's bed. Gray went in and yelled, "Juvia!" he looked in the kitchen and saw the draws already open. "Oh crap!" Gray decided to go in the bathroom but the door was locked. "Juvia you in there?!"

Juvia had enough. She didn't want Gray in. "Go AWAY!" Juvia screamed. "NO don't kill yourself. COME OUT!" Gray kept banging the door. Juvia didn't have a choice. She had to kill herself before Gray could come in. She placed the knife in front of her chest and whispered. "Sayonara Fairytail..."

Gray hesitated but kicked down the bathroom door and saw Juvia about to cut her chest. "Juvia no!" Gray yelled. He grabbed the knife from here. "WHAT THE HELL GRAY?!" Juvia shouted. Gray stood there un able to move. Juvia had already cut her wrists leaving scars on them, also she had left a big mark on her face. "What have... you done...?" Gray hesitated to speak, but managed to get those words out. "Juvia must kill herself for Fairytail's safety." Juvia whispered.. Gray just heard. "Why?! You don't need to!" Gray yelled back. Juvia flinched and covered her self with her arms showing the marks fully. In that time, Gajeel ran in. "WHAT THE HELL JUVIA?!" Gajeel bent down and looked at her. "I could smell blood when I was helping Levi. I thought you were over cutting yourself Juvia!" Gajeel yelled. Gray's eyes widened, _she's done it before?_ he thought. Juvia started shaking. "I-i-im so-rry..." Juvia said in between her cries. "Juvia.." Gajeel sighed. "Is it because of him and her?" Juvia nodded. "but that's not all..." Juvia managed to say. Gajeel picked her up in bridal style and started walking out the door. "Gray" Gajeel growled. "What?" Gray asked. Gajeel turned his head and said, "Stay away from juvia, you might just kill her." Gajeel said before he left for the guild. Gray dropped the knife. "W-what?.."


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel ran to his apartment and sat Juvia down on his couched and wrapped up Juvia's wrists with bandages. He jumped next to Juvia and sighed. "Juvia... How did you find out about Gray and Lucy?" Juvia looked away. Tears started forming. "W-well this is all Juvia remembers..."

**Flashback**  
Juvia was walking through the guild doors, she stopped and looked around. She spotted Levi. "Levi-san, why is everyone partying?" Juvia asked the petit mage. Levi looked at her with worry.. "Uhh.. n-nothing Ju-chan. It's just that they like to party now and then.." the solid script mage lied. Juvia fell for it. "Oh okay, thank you Levi-san." Juvia got up and walked towards the bar.

Mira's face was bright and very happy. She was congratulating the new couple but stopped when she saw a water mage walking her way. _shimata..._. Mira thought. "Hi Mira-san.. do you hapen to know what this party is about?" Juvia asked. Mira gulped and started sweating. "No it's just a normal party. I think you should go home you seem awfully tired." Mira suggested. Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it... Juvia should. Ok bye Mira-san!" Juvia ran towards the guild doors. Before she exited she heard an announcement. "Ok everyone give it up for the new couple..." Juvia's eyes widened.. _N-new couple?_ She turned her head towards the stage and gasped when she saw who the newly couple was. "G-gray-sama?" Juvia stuttered. Tears started sliding down her cheek. Lucy looked towards her and gasped. "J-juvia..." Lucy whispered. Before Juvia replied, Gray pulled Lucy into his chest and kissed her passionately on the lips. They both broke apart and blushed deeply looking away. When Lucy turned towards Juvia, she had gone. _Gomene Juvia..._

"That's all Juvia remembered." Juvia whispered, sulking in her palms. Gajeel sighed once again. "Is that all?" Gajeel asked, getting annoyed. Juvia looked up with puffy eyes and red cheeks. "No.." Juvia replied. Before Gajeel replied Juvia got up and raised her voice "I AM MAD AT THE FACT THAT EVERYONE KEPT IT FROM ME!" Gajeel jumped and trembled.. _Oh crap... we are in deep trouble..._ Gajeel thought. He felt a shiver down his spine as he was thinking that thought. Juvia rubbed her eyes and looked at Gajeel. "I'm going to the guild and getting a mission. I WILL MAKE SURE I WON'T BE BACK FOREVER!" Juvia yelled. Gajeel reached out his hand towards Juvia's. "Wait rainwom-" Gajeel didn't finish. Juvia was already out the door. "Crap I've gotta get her now!" Gajeel yelled at himself.

Juvia ran into the guild. "MIRA!" Juvia yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Juvia. She had never yelled before. Mira jumped. "Y-yes Juvia?" Juvia stomped up to the bar and held Mira by her arm. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO THE COUPLE WAS?" Juvia yelled. "G-gomensai Ju-" "DON'T APOLOGIZE! TELL ME WHY!?" Juvia growled. Mira started sweating. "B-because we didn't want you upset..." Mira whispered. Juvia's eyes widened. "That's it?" Juvia whispered. Juvia looked at Mira. "THAT'S IT? DO YOU KNOW HOW HEART BROKEN I AM TO NOT EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT!? DO YOU THINK IT'S FINE TO KEEP A SECRET LIKE THAT FROM ME?" Juvia screamed. Mira started to cry. Juvia let go of her and sighed. "Gomen... But I'm taking an S-class mission. AND A LONG ONE!" Juvia quickly grabbed a random S-class mission and held it in front of Mira. "You should let me do this mission as an apology from you." Without hesitation, Mira stamped the paper and Juvia stomped out of the guild. Everyone ran to Mira but in front of them was Lucy and Gray. "Are you alright?" Gray asked. "Why did she yell at you seriously.." Gray asked again. Mira looked up with an angry face. "Didn't you notice Gray?! Or do I have to say it myself?" Gray was in shock... "Umm I don't know what you are.." Lucy sighed. I knew I shouldn't of had gone with Gray.. "Juvia loves you god dammit! She has since the first time she laid eyes on you!" Gray's eyes widened. _What?.._ Gray thought. "I'm actually glad she yelled at me! Because then you would of never asked that question. But now you know why she is depressed!" Mira yelled. Gray looked away._. Juvia..._ He thought. Then he asked himself out loud.. "Is that why she cut herself..?" Only Lucy was able to hear that. She gasped. _What? She cut herself because of me and gray?_

**_I've done it! The second chapter! Please review and tell me what you think... _**

**_Gray: Well done.. _**

**_Me: Now do you know why Juvia is always following you?_**

**_Gray: yeah.._**

**_Me: *sigh* Anyway please review._**

**_Gray: Juvia..._**


End file.
